Anti is coming
by ShipsXFanFiction
Summary: Your a normal person with a normal life. Then you find your neighbours dead... Who is behind it? (Antisepticye is in this!)


**_There will be short words in this story so here is what they stand for._** ** _Y/N: Your first name_** ** _L/N: Your last name_** ** _Y/A: Your age_** ** _Enjoy the story!_**

It was dark. I woke up to the sound of screaming. It was around midnight. At this point of time, there were a couple of college kids living next door. I thought they were throwing a party. I got back to sleep and was woken up at 02:00 in the morning. I decided that I had had enough. I got up out of my bed and trotted downstairs, trying to keep myself warm. My dressing gown was keeping me warm. I took the key off of the table and unlocked the door. The street lights were turned off for some reason.

"They should be on...Jesus. These college kids sure know how to mess things up around here." I whispered angrily.

I held my dressing gown down whilst I knocked on the neighbour's door. I waited a couple seconds for a response. I rung the door bell.

"Huh?" I questioned.

When the people moved in, I went round to greet them. A happy, jolly tune played when I rung the bell. Now a deep, eerie song played.

"They probably just changed the tune..." I muttered.

I got angry when they didn't answer. Just as I was about to knock again, the door creaked open. No one stood behind it. The door opened itself. I knew I shouldn't of entered, but I did. I flipped a switch and the ligths turned on. The stairway was ahead of me and the living room to my left. I walked into the living room and switched on the light. My eyes widened as I realised there were 5 dead bodies on the floor. I gagged when I saw that one of the body's intestines had been ripped out. I was eager to explore further. I stepped over the bodies and entered the kitchen. A pentagram with a circle in the middle spread over the wall.

'I know your here y/n...' A sentence read in the middle of the circle.

A maniacal laugh came from behind me. I spun around to see a black figure, for it to instantly disappear. My heart thumped as I legged it out the house and into mine. I grabbed my pocket knife out of my pocket and ran up to my bedroom. I looked for a hiding place as I heard a window smash.I heard footsteps. The footsteps grew louder as I hopped into the wardrobe.

"CoMe oUt y/n!" A voice yelled.

I couldn't help but slightly opening the wardrobe door's to take a look at the person. It was a man. Green hair and red eyes... A black hoodie and black jeans. His neck was cut open. The blood from his neck was fresh. He walked out of the room. I sighed in relief. I screamed as a face popped up in front of me. It disapeared and I was pushed out of the wardrobe. I dropped the knife when I hit the floor. I turned myself over and faced the demon that pushed me. He glitched as his blood dripped onto my leg. I gagged at the thought that someone else's blood was on me. I flipped myself over and tried to reach for my knife. The man grabbed my leg and started to drag me into the spare room.

"Stop! You demon!" I yelled, tears started to build up in my eyes.

He laughed in a deep voice. "Call me aNtI." His voice cracked before he glitched.

I cried and screamed. I tried to kick my legs and get away. I cried out for help as he dragged me into the room. I screamed at the top of my lungs as tears ran down my cheeks. I hyperventilated as he closed the door...

(From 3rd person view...)

Anti looked through the crack in the door and laughed evilly. He closed the door and a scream filled the house...

The Daily News!

" Y/A year old Y/N /L/N has been reported missing after the death of 6 college students.

If you have any information please contact the number on screen."

The TV spoke.

10 years later...

The Daily News!

"10 years ago Y/A year old Y/N /L/N was reported missing.

Last night, her body was found below her past house's basement.

Yes, below.

Her body was found buried under the concrete of her basement.

Her body was found with her intestines ripped out.

A note was neatly placed on top of her.

The note read:

 ** _These people are mine._**

 ** _This WORLD is mine_**

 ** _Just give u_** ** _p_**.

 ** _I've already won..._**

 ** _Please keep your kids, pets and yourselves inside as a murderer is on the loose._**

 ** _As no-one has seen the murderer, we do not have any further infomation._**

 ** _Keep safe and we'll be back tomorrow with The Daily News."_**

The TV spoke.

 ** _(One year later...)_**

Anti stood in front of a wooden podium on a giant stage.

"I'm proud that we have made it here my friends. I mean, what is the point of being kind? When you can be evil?" He grinned evilly.

His minions stood infront of him. Every person he had killed...Then you. Your eyes are closed.

"Y/N? Kill someone close to you. Well...Your the only one left out of your family and friends so..." Anti drags you onto the stage.

Your eyes are still closed.

"Your the only one left close to you so..." Anti leans in close to you evily.

You pull out your gun in a complete trance and put it to your head.You open your eyes which are red. You pull the trigger and hit the floor. Everything turns **BLACK**...


End file.
